Computer motherboards provide connectors for inserting memory modules, such as fully buffered dual inline memory modules (FBDIMMs). Unfortunately, the motherboards do not always provide enough connectors for the desired number of memory modules. To accommodate the extra memory modules, memory risers may be used, which are circuit boards that plug into the connectors on the motherboard. The memory risers have their own set of connectors for holding the additional memory modules. A typical computer generally uses multiple channels. Thus, multiple memory risers are generally used to provide the desired number of channels and the desired number of memory modules. However, the memory connectors on the motherboard are generally spaced so closely that space constraints prevent use of the memory risers to obtain a desired number of memory modules and channels.